<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't leave me by LucyLuxDMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947275">Don't leave me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC'>LucyLuxDMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom V (Devil May Cry), F/M, Father/Son Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V managed to come back home from the Underworld, because he wanted to see his son once again but at the same time he had the desire to have sex with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't leave me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Broken english alert</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around five o'clock in the afternoon and Nero and Nico were about to come back home after a mission in a distant town from Fortuna.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, tough guy. What do you think Kyrie made for dinner?</em>",Nico asked when her stomach rumbled. "<em>I can't wait to grab a bite.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I don't know. But,if I know her well,she have prepared a delicious meal.</em>",Nero replied smiling.</p>
<p>Nero didn't care that much about what Kyrie had prepared. For him was special everything that Kyrie cooked, because he knew perfectly how love she put in all her things.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>After a while, Nero and Nico managed to arrive at home.<br/>After parking the van, Nico went upstairs; leaving Nero in the garage while he was putting his weapons back in their place.</p>
<p>As soon as he finished his things, Nero went upstairs.</p>
<p>Kyrie was waiting for him.</p>
<p>"<em>Sorry, Kyrie. If I took so long.</em>",Nero said, giving her a kiss on her lips, while he was putting his jacket back on the coat rack,next to the door.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry, Nero. It's alright.</em>",Kyrie replied smiling. <br/>Then she rembered an important thing.</p>
<p>"<em>Ah, there's a guest for you.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>A guest?</em>",Nero thought repeating what Kyrie had just said, following her in the kitchen.</p>
<p>As soon as Nero entered the room,he saw someone who he thought he would never see again.</p>
<p>"<em>V...</em>",Nero said totally astonished. He didn't expect such a surprise.</p>
<p>"<em>It's been a long time since our last meeting, hasn't it?</em>",V replied smirking at Nero.</p>
<p>Without thinking twice Nero hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>"<em>Welcome back,father.</em>",Nero said trying to hold back his tears of joy.</p>
<p>In spite of his attitude,V was happy of his son's reaction because that meant Nero cared about him, despite all the bad things Vergil had done to his son. And,spontaneously, V exchanged Nero's hug.</p>
<p>"<em>I guess you have already known my wife Kyrie, haven't you?</em>",Nero said,giving his father a spontaneous smile.</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah.</em>", V said closing his eyes, lowering his head on the side showing a little smile.<br/>V reacted in that way because he wasn't no more used to that kind of human warmth from the people that surrounded him.</p>
<p>"<em>Listen, why don't you stay here with us? I assure you that Kyrie is a wonderful cook.</em>",Nero said winking at his father.</p>
<p>V was about to refuse his son's proposal when his stomach rumbled.</p>
<p>"<em>I guess it's a yes, isn't it?</em>", Nero said,patting his father's left shoulder and laughing a bit.</p>
<p>At that point,V had no choice and he sat down at the table,next to his son.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, tough guy. I guess from now on, you won't be sad as always.</em>",Nico said winking at Nero who become bright red like a pepper.</p>
<p>V was surprised of Nero's reaction. He never had seen his son behave like that</p>
<p>"<em>What's wrong,Nero?</em>",V asked curious.</p>
<p>In that moment,Nero acted like a kid. He tried to hide his face with his hand and turning his face on the side.</p>
<p>"It-It's n-nothing<em>...</em>",Nero replied awkward.</p>
<p>When Nico saw Nero behaving like that laughed a lot.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero, you're became bright red like a pepper."</em>,Nico said laughing.</p>
<p>"<em>C'mon,Nico! Don't start!</em>",Nero replied bothered.</p>
<p>In that moment Kyrie stepped in the conversation and explained Nero's behave to V.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero acts like this because he's happy to see you again. He was always so sad every time he thought about you.</em>",Kyrie explained with her kind tone.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,Kyrie. Stop it. It's so embarrassing.</em>",Nero replied covering his face with his hands.</p>
<p>But V was surprised to hear such words. He had never imagined that Nero cared about him so much.</p>
<p>"<em>Is that true,Nero?</em>",V asked his son, surprised.</p>
<p>At that point,Nero didn't hide it anymore.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes. I know,now you will say I'm a weak because of my feelings.</em>",Nero said thinking to have betrayed his father's expectation.</p>
<p>But V had changed since their last meeting and,now,he knew perfectly how much the feelings were important to become stronger.</p>
<p>"<em>You're wrong,Nero.</em>"</p>
<p>When Nero heard that words,he looked at his father confused.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't look at me like this. I have changed since our last meeting and I realised how much foolish I have been. And I don't think anymore that the feelings are useless.</em>",V said serious, looking at his son.</p>
<p>Nero didn't expect such change from his father and he was happy about that.</p>
<p>"<em>Am I wrong or we had to have dinner?</em>",V asked.</p>
<p>"<em>Nah, you're right.</em>",Nero replied smiling a bit.</p>
<p>After that, they started to have dinner. When V tasted the meal hand-cooked by Kyrie,he remebered the one his mother cooked to him when he was a kid.</p>
<p>Nero noticed, somehow,his father reaction and he didn't understand what was going on.</p>
<p>"<em>Hey,V. Are you okay?</em>", Nero asked a little confused.</p>
<p>"<em>You were right, Nero. Your wife is truly a wonderful cook.</em>",V said smiling.</p>
<p>At that words Kyrie blushed a bit. She didn't expect to be so talented.</p>
<p>"<em>Well...Thank you.</em>", Kyrie replied a bit awkward.</p>
<p>"<em>It's a pleasure.</em>",V replied.</p>
<p>Nero didn't expect that his father had changed that much but,to be honest,he was really proud of his father's change.</p>
<p>After that they spent a very pleasant dinner together.</p>
<p>As soon as they finished, Nero helped Kyrie doing the dishes.<br/>And while he was doing that,V was watching his son. He noticed that Nero was a totally another kind of person compared to the one he was used to; and he understood very soon that it depends because of Kyrie's presence.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero, you're very lucky to have a woman like her next to you.</em>",V thought,understanding that,luckily, his son would never become like him.</p>
<p>After that,V decided to went downstairs. Obviously, Nero noticed that.</p>
<p>"<em>Wait. Are you already leaving?</em>", Nero asked worried because he really wanted to spend more time with his father.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry, Nero. I just want to read something. Do you still have my book,do you?</em>",V asked.</p>
<p>"<em>Sure. It's in the van,in the dashboard.</em>"</p>
<p>After Nero reply,V went in the van to read his book.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,if you want you can go to him. You know.</em>", Kyrie said gently.</p>
<p>Kyrie knew how much Nero cared about his father and she didn't want to impede him to spend some time with him.</p>
<p>But Nero refused; leaving Kyrie speechless for a moment.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry, Kyrie. As soon as I finish up here,I will go to him. I promise you.</em>", Nero said, heartening his wife.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>When Nero finished helping Kyrie,he went downstairs; because he wanted to talk with his father.</p>
<p>Once in the garage,Nero went in the van. As soon as V saw him came in,he wasn't surprised at all. After all he knew that,sooner or later, his son would have come to him.</p>
<p>"<em>How are you doing?</em>", Nero asked,sitting next to V on the sofa.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm fine.</em>",V replied without stopping reading.</p>
<p>Nero wanted to talk more with his father. After all,it has been a long time since Redgrave accident.</p>
<p>"<em>Listen, how come only you is came back from the Underworld? Did something happen?</em>", Nero asked worried.</p>
<p>In that moment,V closed his book and put it on the table next the sofa. When Nero saw him react in that way,he thought the worse.</p>
<p>"<em>No, don't worry. Dante and my other part are fine. It's just I wanted to see you again.</em>",V replied smirking at his son.</p>
<p>Then V,in a fit of passion,kissed Nero on his lips. Leaving him totally astonished.</p>
<p>"<em>F-Father...</em>", Nero replied embarrassed. He didn't expect such reaction from him.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero,it's...</em>"</p>
<p>But Nero didn't want to hear an explanation and he exchange his father's kiss.</p>
<p>"<em>I want you, Nero.</em>",V said looking his son in the eyes.<br/>In that moment Nero saw a strange light in his father eyes. A light full of passion but also full of sadness.</p>
<p>"<em>Is really what you want,V?</em>",Nero asked a bit sad. He haven't problem to have sex with his father,but he didn't want to do it just because.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes...Nero,I need you.</em>",V replied caressing his son's left cheek.</p>
<p>In that touch,Nero understood V's feelings and after his father's words, Nero kissed V's neck in several points and, while his son was doing so, V moaned for the pleasure.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero...more...</em>",V said in the grip of pleasure.</p>
<p>At V's request,Nero took off his father's sleeveless,he untied V's girdle and,gently, Nero licked his father's abdomen.<br/>Then Nero laid V down on the sofa and,with the same delicacy of before, he sucked V's nipples.</p>
<p>V moaned, blushing for the pleasure,while his son's tongue was playing with his body.</p>
<p>But,suddenly,Nero stopped doing his job.</p>
<p>"<em>What's wrong...Nero?</em>",V asked surprised.</p>
<p>"<em>After what I'm about to do we cannot go back,V. Is this what you want?</em>",Nero asked worried.</p>
<p>V smirked at his son.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero, I told you already what I want. Don't worry.</em>"</p>
<p>At his father's reply,Nero took off his own T-shirt.<br/>When V saw his son's scars,he touched them.</p>
<p>"<em>You're no more a kid,Nero.</em>",V thought, having an idea about what his son had gone through.</p>
<p>In the meanwhile,for Nero,being touched by his father's hand made him a bit more horny.</p>
<p>Then Nero took off his father's trousers and pants, showing V while having an erection.</p>
<p>But before take V,Nero decided to eat his father's ass.<br/>Nero's tongue touch was so gentle and soft that V moaned a lot, biting his lips while he was feeling a beautiful pleasure.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero...ahh... your tongue is awesome...</em>",V said moaning and cumming.</p>
<p>Then Nero lowered his own trousers and pants. Because now V was ready to be taken by him.</p>
<p>"<em>Here I go,V.</em>",Nero said pushing his dick,gently,inside V.</p>
<p>When Nero's cock went in V, he moaned for the pleasure.<br/>But before start moving, Nero waited for V.</p>
<p>"<em>Are you ready,V?</em>",Nero asked because he didn't want to hurt his father.</p>
<p>"<em>Sure... you can move...</em>"</p>
<p>At his father's approval,Nero started to move slow inside him.<br/>Despite the slow movement, V was feeling a profound pleasure.<br/>That pleasure made V cling to his son.</p>
<p>"<em>Nero! More!</em>",V yelled in the grip of passion.</p>
<p>Nero moved faster than before and, doing so V's flesh were pressing Nero's cock making him close to cum.</p>
<p>"<em>Ngh...V...I'm about to cum!</em>",Nero yelled in the grip of pleasure.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes! Nero,cum inside!</em>"</p>
<p>Nero obeyed. Filling his father's up with his semen.<br/>But Nero didn't pulled out his dick,immediately. He wanted to stay inside his father a little more.<br/>V understood what Nero meant with that sign.</p>
<p>"Did you<em> miss me...so much...?</em>",V asked knowing perfectly the answer.</p>
<p>"<em>Please,father... don't leave me... again...</em>",Nero answered,falling asleep on his father's body.</p>
<p>"<em>Don't worry,Nero... I won't...</em>",V replied,caressing his son's head and falling asleep giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>